Bestfriend Over Girlfriend
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: I stood face to face with the girlfriend. She was confronting me. What I really was for him and what he was for me. I was his bestfriend but he was more than that. I loved him more than a bestfriend, but his heart was not mine or was it. Just some random fluff I made, enjoy.


**BESTFRIEND OVER GIRLFRIEND**

 **Summary:**

I stood face to face with the girlfriend. She was confronting me. What I really was for him and what he was for me. I was his bestfriend but he was more than that. I loved him more than a bestfriend, but his heart was not mine or was it. Jus some random fluff I made, enjoy.

 **One-shot:**

I am Mikan Sakura, a type of girl who grew up surrounded by boys. I am not a lesbian in any way but I grew up surrounded by boys. Brothers and cousins, all boys, I was the only girl. That was why I was under the shade of their over-protectiveness.

I was walking through our hall to the direction of the kitchen. I am a bit hungry so I want to cook some food for myself. According to the notes, my cousins are at work and my brothers have a game, work, and one has a date. So far only I and my younger brother are home.

I decided to cook food for the both of us when an aroma filled my nose. It was from the kitchen. We have no helper for the day since my parents gave them the day off. So who was cooking? I hurried to the kitchen and found my brother who was supposed to have a game, cooking.

"Ruka-nii, I thought you had a game." I said as I took a seat on the bar.

"Got canceled, they said the other team's adviser encountered a serious problem so the team canceled. It was only a practice game anyway." He replied.

"Oh, did you cook enough for you, Youichi and I?"

"'Course I did, how could I forget my favorite siblings." Just as Ruka-nii was setting the pancakes down, Youichi came with his teddy bear in hand.

Youichi is three years old while I am sixteen. Ruka-nii is eighteen. Tsubasa-nii who has a date right now is twenty-one and Rei-nii who is working is twenty-six. My cousin Sakurano is twenty-four and his brother Kaname is twenty-two.

My two cousins are living with us right now since their parents had migrated abroad and they could not leave school or work so they just decided to follow their family after.

I carried Youichi to sit on a chair so he could eat beside me. Ruka-nii put syrup in the pancakes and we ate. As he was clearing the dishes, Tsubasa-nii bursts into the kitchen.

"Ruka, you have to help me. Your girlfriend is a devil she told Misaki something and now she thinks I am cheating on her." Tsubasa-nii clutched on Ruka-nii's shirt, it makes me think who is supposed to be older. Tsubasa-nii is somewhat childish while Ruka-nii is calm and composed.

"You should know how Hotaru plays by now, you have to sort it out. You probably did something to piss her off." Ruka-nii said.

Hotaru Imai, Ruka-nii's girlfriend is no other than my childhood girl best friend. She is as Tsubasa-nii said, a devil but she is good in a way. We are of the same age.

"She is your girlfriend. Help me out here." Tsubasa-nii whined.

"Fine." Ruka-nii sighed. "Mikan, make sure Youichi sleeps and you rest yourself okay. I think I remember Kaname saying he will be cooking dinner."

"Okay. See ya later, Tsubasa-nii, Ruka-nii." I said as I carried Youichi with me.

I tucked Youichi in and went to my own room. I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling when my phone rang.

 _ **Hey, polka.**_

 _ **I am watching TV right now and our favorite movie is on.**_

 _ **P.S. I have a date with Luna today. Just letting you know.**_

 _ **-Natsume**_

I read over my **best friend's** text and it sent a pang in my chest. He is my best friend but I feel more than that.

Natsume Hyuuga is his name. The typical famous rich bad boy at school while I am also labeled as the princess of the school as paired to him but everyone know us as best friend **only**. He always had different girlfriends every two weeks. After this date, Luna will be disposed of again.

I decided to not reply to his message. Instead of getting the peace I wanted, he kept bugging me.

 _ **Polka, are you alright?**_

I did not reply.

 _ **Why don't you reply?**_

No reply.

 _ **Polka, are you okay?**_

Still I did not reply.

 _ **Fine, I will not bug you but reach me as soon as you're okay.**_

I turned my phone off for the moment since I knew he would be calling sooner or later and I did not want to talk to him for now. If my brothers notice my phone being off, they'd just call the house phone anyway.

I continued my staring contest with the ceiling until sleep overcame me. I was woken up by Rei-nii for dinner.

"Natsume, called awhile ago but we told him you were still asleep. We asked if he wanted to wake you up but he said never mind. He does not want to disturb your sleep." He said as we were walking to the dining room.

"Are mom and dad home?" I asked, ignoring the information Rei-nii mentioned earlier.

"They are waiting at dinner too." He replied as we started walking through the hallway. "So how are things between you, your best friend and his slutty girlfriend?"

"Slutty? Do you even know the girl enough to say she is a slut?"

"I don't need to know her. I have seen her and it was enough for me to say she is a slut. Imagine seeing the girlfriend of your sister's best friend clinging unto the arms of an unknown man."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that Luna with a working man by the café when I was on my way home. She clung to him almost like she needed to be done with right there."

"Ew. What the hell do you even mean?" He gave me a look.

"You know what I mean. I just think you should tell Natsume about it. He could get hurt."

"It's not like he is taking her seriously anyway."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged as we went to dinner.

Over there our family was complete. I was greeted by the smiles of every family member.

"Hey, princess." My dad smiled. He had almost-blonde locks and handsome features. My mom, who was helping Youichi with his food, smiled sweetly as she saw me. She was a sight to behold too with her youthful look given her age.

"You look a bit down, Mi-chan. Did something happen?"

"I just did not get the peace I wanted in the afternoon."

" **His** fucking text again?" Kaname-nii interjected.

"Date again?" Tsubasa-nii asked.

"With that slut?" Rei-nii rolled his eyes.

"Boys, language. We are at the dinner table." Mom scolded. "But, really, he is still dating that whore?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just saying. I think I better give Kaoru a talk about her son's "girl preferences". He surely has low tastes." Mom complained.

"Have you seen Luna, in a way, mom?"

"Seen? That is an understatement. I know her from my employees. They gossip about her left and right. Some of my male employees even spread that they already did her. Poor Natsume, he is just being used for his wealth." She said acting as if she was in a drama. "But anyway, I can easily guess who she is by her name. Luna Koizumi, daughter of Lucy Keane and Hiroku Koizumi. She has a mixed blood given that her mom is a foreigner. Her mom by the way is 8 years older than her dad and she was a widow when Koizumi married her. It was actually a marriage of convenience in the Keane's part since they were running low on financial and the Koizumi's were targeting the Keane's iron mines." Mom walked to her seat just beside Youichi.

"How do you even have all these information?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things." She flipped her hair back and sat on her seat. "And I asked Hotaru to do a background check on her when I heard that she was Natsume's girlfriend. I did not want my godson to fall into the wrong hands. I would rather arrange you two in a marriage than hear my best friend's family going to shame."

I was about to say something against my mom when dad interrupted.

"Yuka. Arranging Mikan into marriage is not part of our plans." I gave a sigh of relief, knowing that dad won't allow me into a marriage of convenience. "Though I would have wanted them to end up together." He added.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Nice one." My dad laughed along with Ruka-nii

"Good one, dad." My brothers and cousins started to join in the laugh trip with me being the one who is bullied.

I pouted as they laughed some more. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang and they stopped laughing. We ate for a bit with some of them still trying to hold back their laughs. The door to the kitchen opened and in came the maid with a worried expression. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"Where is that Sakura slut?" We all turned our heads to the sound and saw Luna. Mom stood and spoke.

"What do you mean Sakura slut? Young lass, don't you realize that you are in the midst of the whole Yukihira family?" Mom raised a brow at her, as she looked at mom darkly. "And for your information, the Sakura's are my family and you have no right to call any a slut. Not when right now looking at you, you look more the slut." I stifled my laughter along with Tsubasa-nii and Ruka-nii.

Hearing our stifled laughs the girl looked around and her expression was priceless. She looked at Tsubasa-nii and Ruka-nii.

"Why are the famous models Tsubasa Andou and Ruka Nogi here?" It seemed like she was a fan.

"Well, they are my sons." Mom replied.

"How is that even possible and this is that slut Sakura Mikan's house." As she said slut, the aura of the room changed.

"What did you say?" Ruka-nii asked darkly. Uh-oh he snapped. Ruka-nii is closest to me and he does not like what she called me.

"This is slut Sakura Mikan's house. What of it?" She replied nonchalantly while I continued to eat and she heard the clinking of my utensils. "There you are. How dare you eat like I am not here looking for you." She started walking to me but she had not considered that she would have to walk through my three older brothers.

I sat calmly on my chair counting the possibilities and the time when she would trip by one of my brothers' foot. I was until fifty percent when I heard a thud. I looked sideways and saw her on the floor. By the looks of it, she fell through Rei-nii's foot. I looked at him and there he was eating as if nothing happened along with Ruka-nii and Tsubasa-nii. My brothers are not to be trifled with when it comes to me. They have actually completed the belts in martial arts and so did I, our dad made sure of that.

I looked at her again and she was there on the floor, trying to glare at the backs of whoever tripped her. I looked away again when I heard a chair screeching. I looked and saw dad standing up.

"Boys, mind your manners in front of a lady." I looked at her again and saw in her face a bit of a glow at what my dad said. Dad offered his hand to help her and she accepted it. My dad is kind, at whatever or whoever. "I am Yukihira Izumi, father of the house and of these children." Dad gave his hand for the girl to shake.

"Thank you, sir. My name's Luna Koizumi." She shook dad's hand.

"So you were the girl." Dad said smiling and I don't think that was a good sign. "Usually, I don't permit my boys to act that way to ladies but…" Dad's smile changed into something dark. "I consent to it when they do it to protect the ladies of this house." I think dad just crushed her hand since she winced and her face contorted in pain. "How dare you call my daughter a slut, slut." Dad let go and went back to his seat. This time mom stood.

"Whatever do you need from my daughter?" She asked.

"This family is of the lowest. I'll tell my daddy to get rid of you." She said as she cradled her probably aching hand.

"Go on. We are not scared of Hiroku Koizumi. Well, we'll even wait while you call him right now." Mom crossed her arms.

"I'll do just that. But right now, I have business with Sakura."

"Actually, in this house I am a Yukihira." I decided to interject as I finished my meal and placed the utensils on the plate properly, just as how I was taught in etiquette. "I am a Yukihira, just like every person here in this room except you." I pointed at her as I stood from my chair. "So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to get away from my Natsume."

"Your Natsume? Well, I am so not sure about that but I am sure of one thing, I am his best friend and I am not leaving his side."

"I'm calling him and I'll tell him to end your friendship."

"Go on. I was and still am his friend for thirteen years and you are just his play girlfriend for one month."

"Have you forgotten the fact that I have been his **girlfriend** for a month? That is the longest of all the records of girlfriends he has."

"And have you forgotten that that is just because you cling yourself to him when he actually doesn't want or like you."

"I am calling him right now. I will ask him who he chooses and I will not have a complaint about it."

"No need. Ruka-nii has been texting his girlfriend hiding his phone under the table since the beginning." Ruka-nii flinched upon my mentioning of his name. What can I say, we sit beside each other. "I bet Natsume will be in that door in ten seconds."

"What does Ruka-sama's girlfriend have to do with all this?"

"Well, she is just your regular Hotaru Imai who is also the cousin of Natsume Hyuuga."

"Wha-?" I faked face-palming.

"I can't believe it, you were his longest record as you said but you did not mind even knowing his family? This just proves that you were only after him because you liked the spotlight he was in."

"How da-!"

"Three seconds." I said.

"What are you-?" Just on cue, Natsume came barging in with our maid at his back.

"Luna, what are you doing over here?"

"Natsume, honey. You came for me. Look at all these people they bullied me." She pouted her lips pretending to be hurt and fake crying.

"Didn't I tell you that we are over? We were over for three weeks already yet you still clung like a leech."

"That's not true. You like me. If you didn't you shouldn't have taken me on a date today."

"Are you crazy? I even left you half-way because **the one I wanted to date turned off her damn phone**." He looked at me as he said the turned-off-phone part. My eyes grew upon hearing him say that. What is this best friend of mine saying?

"What are you saying, Natsume?" Luna asked.

"I am saying that the person I truly like is Mikan. Not you. I was only dating girls to make her jealous. And I like how her face goes when she hears that I have a date again when I did not really have one."

"Uh! You would rather date that slut than me? How dare you? I am a Koizumi and I can bring you down." She held her head high.

"How will the Koizumi's bring down the two biggest families without bringing their own selves to destruction?" I decided to butt in. This was getting out of hand and her head just keeps getting bigger.

"What two big families are you talking about?" She raised her brows at us.

"Well make that one, I see a merger coming. Right, Dad, Mom?" I looked at them and they grinned at my indirect answer to Natsume's indirect confession.

"And what companies are those?"

"Well, you will be seeing the joining of the Hyuuga and Yukihira Industries in the future. And I predict that the – what was it? Koizumi? – would probably be in the gutter by then because of one selfish brat, or is it whore?" I looked over at Natsume to see if he got my point. And I was right. He was grinning from ear to ear like a madman. I looked over at Luna and she was red in anger.

"You will pay for humiliating me. I will be back with my revenge." She stomped.

"Uh, can somebody take out this **Luna** tic out of the house." I stressed out her name and the boys of the house contained their laughter. She grunted in exasperation as she stomped off guided by the servants. When she was out, everyone in the room burst out in laughter.

"I didn't know you had that in you, Polka." Natsume said.

"Well, she wouldn't if she was not pissed off already." Ruka-nii laughed.

"You should piss her more often. Look where it got you. You received an indirect answer to your indirect confession." Rei-nii joined in.

"I see that I have some new for Kaoru." Mom stood and ran to get the phone. I shook my head at my mom's childishness.

"I should have brought up the topic of marriage with Ioran in yesterday's meeting." Dad teased.

"I should call Misaki for a wedding gown design. Your weddings probably after graduation, right?" Tsubasa-nii said texting through his phone.

"I'll call Hotaru so she won't kill Natsume tomorrow." Ruka-nii said.

"Hey!" I screamed. "I haven't even received a confession and I did not answer to anything." I said.

"Well, you want a more direct confession. Here it is." Natsume held me by the shoulders and faced me face-to-face. "Mikan Yukihira, I like you. I had been feeling this way for years that I could not even remember when I started to like you. As I confess these feelings to you, will you accept? And be my girlfriend?"

This was not the most romantic confession I have witnessed but I still could not stop the excitement I was feeling. Even if this confession is just done in our kitchen it is still romantic in its own way.

"I have also been feeling that way, Natsume." I smiled. "I accept your confession and yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"YES!" He screamed and it shocked me. It was not his style. But what shocked me more is that he pulled me close and kissed me. He KISSED me in front of my whole family.

"Oh my." I heard mom enter the kitchen again. And I heard my siblings' and cousins' wolf whistles. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was the best first kiss I received.

But before I could wrap my arms around him, I felt hands pulling us apart. It was dad.

Way to go to ruin the moment, Dad.

"That was taking too long. Young lady, Young man. I am still here."

I face palmed at my dad's childishness and Natsume ran a hand through his hair. Dad laughed with his hands on his hips rambling about stuffs, when my eyes met with Natsume's we exchanged thoughts without the need of words and we knew that the days of being best friends did not just end but it upgraded to a new and higher level.


End file.
